the forgotten child
by blossomingstar
Summary: Jack frost is a boy who no one remembers except Ms. Thomas his caretaker and a bully. But what happens when he finds new people who remember him will they be friends or bullies too? Rated T for violence and possible blood.
1. Chapter 1

**so this is second fanfic hope you like it please remember to r &r**

 **xXx**

 **Prologue**

In a peaceful moonlit clearing on the outskirts of Burgess a young boy of about age 6 crashed through the foliage trying to get away from something that was chasing him," Help!" he called out before accidentally slipping out onto the ice. The boy was covered in rags. **(WILL GET PANTS AND HOODIE IN NEXT CHAPTER)** He had frostyblue eyes that looked like they had tiny snowflakes in them but the strangest thing was that his hair was a snowy white. As he slipped and slid to the middle of the pond he saw that his pursuer would not come out onto the ice. So he decided to stay out there until it went away. His pursuer was a black stallion with demon eyes and looked to be made of sand but seemed to have a death wish on the poor boy. So the child decided to sleep there for a little while. (another thing about this boy is that the cold did not affect him.

After a few hours the boy woke up and realized that the demon horse had left so he decided to explore. and what he found was the warm and cozy little town of Burgess. As he walked around he saw people and their families all eating and laughing together and even some coming back home but when he approached anyone they did not acknowledge him and just went on their way. ' it is as if they can't see me...' Thought the boy as he was suddenly hit with a wave of exhaustion. As he tried to knock on one of the doors he passed out on the doorstep. Nut if he had looked closer he would have seen the word orphanage over the door of the building.

xXx

"c'mon children the field trip is over and it looks like we might have a little blizzard so hurry up!" called out the caretaker of the orphanage as she got the children to speed home but once she got to the door she discovered a child covered in rags lying on the doorstep 'oh poor thing' she thought as she carried the child indoors with the other children crowding around her "it looked like he had been through a lot of trauma." she whispered through the barrage of questions that the children where shooting at her as she laid the child on the couch." Okay time for bed." she called out.

"Aww!" replied all the children

"Up you go." She told them with a stern face," up up up!" she said again and begrudgingly the children obeyed With little whispers of 'who is he boy' and 'why is his hair white?'

once all the children went upstairs she went to the kitchen to make the boy some soup and when she came back he was starting to wake up and was mumbling some unintelligible words. "Shh...shh..." she replied while trying to dribble some soup in his mouth when all of the sudden he woke up asking," Where am I? How did I get here?...Who are you?"

 **So I hope you guys liked it and remember to review please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys kitty here hope it was great and that you all liked the first chapter so without further ado here's the next chapter! Oh and I don't own anything except the orphanage stuff and the orphans (not Jack)**

 **xXx**

 _But that was five years ago since then frost learned the caretaker's name was Ms. Thomas and he ended up in the orphanage with no memory of the time before he found the lake except his name..._ Jack Frost

"Wake up Jack!" called Ms. Thomas," Time for school!"

" coming!" he yelled back as he hopped out of bed and pulled on his blue hoodie and brown leggings.

When he came down Ms. Thomas was already serving breakfast and the other orphans were already down. "Now hurry up and eat you don't want to be late, do you?" she asked with a joking smile as he wolfed down his food.

"MMM...that was good thanks!" he said as he got up to wash his plate. After he was done he got his stuff and headed out the door.

xXx

when he arrived at school and went to put his stuff in his locker but when he closed the door he found an unpleasant surprise. Pitch Black. His own personal bully after he cornered Jack he said with a cruel smirk " Hey, poor frost you have nobody here. no life, and nobody notices you. must be a bummer...and so must this!" as he kneed Jack in the gut. " Happy first day of school !" Pitch said with a smile as he walked away.

"oww..." panted Jack as he tried to catch his breath and stop from crying ' But if I did cry no one would notice ' he thought glumly. as he started to gather his things he heard the bell ring saying he was late to class "Fuck..." he cursed as he raced as fast as he could to his class. He arrived five minutes late and tripped over his desk as he ran in. "oops..."he whispered with his trademark grin as he picked himself up and the rest of the class laughed at his clumsiness.

"Mr. Frost looks like your late...again. See me after class." the teacher said," ...okay, class like I said we have four new students please make them feel welcome. you may go to your seats now..."

After class was over Jack walked up to the teachers desk." Mr. Frost you have detention tomorrow after school be here or I will send you to the principal's office...got that?" asked his teacher.

"Sir, yes sir!" said Jack with a joking smile.

"good then you are dismissed have a nice lunch!"replied his teacher. as Jack walked into the hall he noticed he new kids staring. ' they'll forget me like every one else...just ignore them' he thought glumly as he walked passed but didn't forget to throw a wad of paper at the Australian one starting a war between them for the rest of the year.

 **xXx**

"'oi'!" yelled aster "not cool...NOT COOL MAN!"Aster was a tall Australian with grey/blue hair and tattoos on his arms. He was with his friends, Toothiana who had black hair with feathers in it (she was wearing a white shirt with a green sweater and jeans), North who had a platinum blond hair color and was growing a beard (he was wearing trousers over a white shirt with a coat over it all), and Sandy who was a little chubby and had blond hair (he was wearing a golden shirt and golden pants). They were all adopted into a very rich family. they were talking about joining the "special occasions" club (currently had no members) when Frost...or whoever he was walked out of the class room in all his mocking superiority. But when they arrived they saw him sitting alone in a corner.

"guess his friends aren't here" said Toothiana as she walked by to go get her lunch.

"Guess not" signed sandy.

xXx

 **So that was the chapter please remember to review!**


End file.
